Prior art arrangements for post erection usually entail the digging of an appropriately sized hole, the placement of a post therein and then filling in the hole with concrete to maintain the post in place. Of course, while the cement is drying the post needs to be continually supported. Furthermore, should the post be damaged and need to be replaced, it is necessary to break up the concrete in order to remove the damaged post and replace it with another, undamaged, one.